


Sinking

by makichansenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OC-Miyuki, accountant!Akaashi, aged-up cahracters, plumber!Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a plumber Au no one asked for, but I wrote because plumbers can be hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Just letting you know that there is absolutely no angst in this. The title is "Sinking" because Akaashi's sink gets clogged. xD
> 
> I totally headcanon that Akaashi is chill on the outside but is really a 16 year old girl on the inside when he meets Bokuto. Italics are his thoughts.
> 
> Basically, Bokuto is a hot plumber who helps the beautiful stay-at-home accountant, Akaashi. Stuff happens. *shrugs*

One morning, Akaashi was washing the dishes after breakfast when he noticed that the water was not draining.  He spread a towel on the counter and placed the remaining dirty dishes on top.  He then proceeded to check what was wrong with the drainage.  After a couple minutes of trying to drain his sink, he gave up and sighed. _Guess I need to call a plumber._

 

 

Akaashi called the plumbing company.  The phone rang 3 times before someone answered, "Good morning. Thank you for calling 'Owling and Deboweling', Miyuki speaking. How may I help you?"

 

 

"Hi. My sink is clogged, so I'd like to make an appointment… ASAP."

 

 

"One moment please." Miyuki said. "We have an opening today at 1pm.  Is that okay with you?"

 

 

"That's perfect.  Thank you."

 

 

"Okay sir. I will need your name, phone number, and an address." Miyuki stated.  Akaashi gave her all the information needed.  "Thank you Akaashi-san.  Your plumber will arrive in about 4 hours.  Have a nice day."

 

 

"Thank you Miyuki-san.  You have a nice day too."  Akaashi said and hung up.  He went to the bathroom, washed his hands, and went to his desk to start his work.

 

 

~4 hours later~

 

 

Akaashi was journalizing transactions when his doorbell rang.  He saved his work and proceeded to open the door.  In front of him was a man with hair that started black at the roots,  faded to silver, and then white at the ends. It was spiked in an unbelievable way that must have required a ridiculous amount of hair gel.  He had gold eyes, and was wearing his uniform shirt (which was red) with a baggy pair of jeans.  He also had a big, genuine smile. _Wow.  He's kind of handsome for a plumber.  Wait, I can't think that about a plumber. What the hell?_

 

 

"Akaashi Keiji?" The plumber asked.

 

 

"Yes. You must be the plumber." _Smooth._

 

 

"Yup!  Bokuto Koutarou at your service!"  He said while puffing his chest.

 

 

"Right.  Come inside Bokuto-san."  Akaashi said, opening the door wider and stepping to the side.

 

 

 Bokuto walked in and gaped at what he saw.  The living room was huge and professional looking.  On the side, there was a flat screen tv on the wall with couches surrounding it and a coffee table in the middle.  In the far right corner, there was an office desk with stacks of papers and folders.  There was also a desktop computer and a cup filled with pens and white out.  "Wow!  This is a great place you got here Akaashi."  Bokuto said.

 

 

"Thank you Bokuto-san.  If you will follow me, I'll show you the problem."  Akaashi said while walking towards the kitchen.  Bokuto followed and his eyes widened.  The kitchen was fancy looking.  It was the type of kitchen rich people would have.  "Here it is.  I was doing dishes, and I noticed that the water wasn't draining."

 

 

"I see." Bokuto said looking at the sink and rubbing his chin. "It might be clogged with food or something.  Don't worry.  I'll have it fixed in no time!"

 

 

"Thank you.  I'll be at my desk if you need anything."  Akaashi said pointing towards the desk.

 

 

"Gotcha.  I apologize in advance for any noise that may bother you."  Bokuto said.

 

 

Akaashi nodded and walked towards his desk.

 

 

~~~

 

 

After 30 minutes, Akaashi got up from his chair and stretched.  He could hear the clatter of tools and occasional grunts from Bokuto.  He made his way to the kitchen, and gaped at the site before him.  In front of Akaashi was Bokuto on his knees and head under the sink.  This position wouldn't have bothered Akaashi if Bokuto's jeans weren't half way down his ass revealing his owl printed boxers.  _Huh. He must like owls too… what the hell am I thinking?!  Wait, wasn't his shirt red?  Why is it white now?_

 

Akaashi cleared his throat and Bokuto flinched at the sound.  He got out from under the sink, and stood.  Instead of his uniform, Bokuto was wearing a white tank top that showed his muscles and defined his pecs.  _O… M… G… those muscles. God I'm so gay. But why a plumber?_

 

 

"Did you need something Akaashi?" Bokuto asked with wide eyes while tilting his head to the side.

 

 

 _He looks like an owl.  Am I in love with an owl man? Do you even call this love?  I just met the guy._ "Um… I was wondering if you wanted something to drink…" Akaashi trailed off fiddling with his fingers. 

 

"Sure! What do you have Akaashi?"

 

 

"I have water and mango flavored tea."

 

 

"Oh! Mango flavored tea?  That sounds good!! I'll have that!!" Bokuto said while bouncing on his feet.

 

 

Akaashi nodded, "Okay. Go ahead and take a seat at the dining table."

 

 

"Awesome.  Thanks Akaashi."

 

 

Akaashi hummed in response.  He took out the tea from the fridge, and poured it into two cups.  He set the cups on the table and sits in front of Bokuto.  Bokuto took a sip of the tea, and his face glowed.  He smiled so wide that Akaashi was sure that his face was going to split in two.  "OH MY GAWSH AKAASHI!! THIS TASTES SO AMAZING!! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT! HAVE YOU TRIED SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!?!"  Bokuto yelled. 

 

 

Akaashi gave a smile and Bokuto choked on his drink.  "Is something wrong Bokuto-san?"  Akaashi asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

 

 

Bokuto continues to cough before answering, "Yeah.  It's just that your smile looks really nice.  I like it."

 

 

Akaashi felt his face heat up.  "Thank you Bokuto-san.  I also… like your smile." Akaashi looked up to see Bokuto with wide eyes and his mouth wide open forming an "O".  Akaashi immediately stood up. "I'm so sorry! I'll just get back to my work." Akaashi started walking towards his desk, passed Bokuto.  "You can just leave the cup on the table.  I'll clean it whe-"  Akaashi shut his mouth when Bokuto grabs his hand. 

 

 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with wide eyes.  Bokuto's expression mirrored Akaashi's as soon as he realized what he did.  He lets go of Akaashi's hand, "Sorry" he murmurs. He rubs the back of his neck and is suddenly interested in the pretty wood flooring.  Awkward silence fills the room. 

 

 

Akaashi breaks the silence, "So… Bokuto-san. Do you like owls?"

 

 

Bokuto snaps his head up to look at Akaashi, and literally glows, "OF COURSE I DO!!" Bokuto says a little too loudly to Akaashi's liking. "Owls are birds of prey! They're so freaking awesome! And they're so cool and cute at the same time! Oh my gawsh Akaashi! Do you like owls too?!"

 

 

"Yes. I do like them, but not enough to wear owl printed boxers." Akaashi says before he could stop the words from coming out. Akaashi smacks his face with his palm.  _Shit. What the hell Akaashi? How the fuck did that come out?_ Akaashi groans in frustration.  He takes a risk looking at Bokuto.  Bokuto had a confused look on his face.  Akaashi pulled his pants up to give a hint to Bokuto.  He waited… seconds passing as Bokuto slowly understood what Akaashi's gesture meant.  Bokuto's face went red and he pulls his pants up so fast he probably gave himself a wedgie.

 

 

"I! Ummm…. M-m-my mom b-b-b-bought those for me on my birthday!" Bokuto stutters out.

 

 

Akaashi chuckles, "I'm so sorry Bokuto-san.  I shouldn't have looked but your ass was really out there when I came into the kitchen."

 

 

Bokuto opens his mouth to say something, but closes it not knowing what to say.  He looks at Akaashi, and notices that his face is red. Bokuto swallows a lump in his throat he didn't know was there. He did his best to smirk like his best bro, Kuroo. "D-did you like what you saw Akaashi?" Bokuto asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

 

 

Akaashi shrugs, "It wasn't that bad. Maybe you should do some squats."

 

 

"HEY! Just so you know, I do plenty of squats.  And I work out a lot. See these beautiful guns of mine?" Bokuto flexes his arms and looks at them like a proud father. He looked at Akaashi with an expression full of confidence, and saw that Akaashi's face was red, and he was looking at the floor.  Then a light bulb lit above Bokuto's head.  Slowly, he closed the distance between him and Akaashi. 

 

 

Akaashi looked up due to the warmth he was feeling.  He saw Bokuto's face just inches away from his.  _OMG! OMG! OMG! What is going on?! Is he going to… no… he wouldn't. We don't even know each other_. For a split second he saw Bokuto look at his lips and back at him. _Ah… fuck it._ Akaashi grabs Bokuto at the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. A couple seconds passed, and there was no reaction from Bokuto.  Just as he was pulling away, Bokuto grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back in.  This time, both of them reacted.  Lips moving, not in sync at all, with the occasional clashing of teeth.  After a few moments, both men broke the kiss, leaning on each other's foreheads with eyes closed as they catch their breath.  Akaashi opened his eyes to see Bokuto staring at him with a bright smile. 

 

 

It was silent for a couple minutes. "That was…. Nice." Bokuto whispered, breaking the silence.

 

 

Akaashi chuckled, "Yeah. That was nice."

 

 

After a couple more moments, Bokuto cleared his throat.  "I think I should continue fixing your sink."

 

 

Akaashi smiled, "Yeah. I think you should."

 

 

Bokuto stole a quick kiss from Akaashi and went back to the sink, and Akaashi went back to his desk.  15 minutes later, Akaashi was almost done journalizing transactions when, "Hey! Akaashi!" Bokuto called. Akaashi saved his work and walked to the kitchen to find a very happy Bokuto.

 

 

"I fixed your sink."  Bokuto said as he turned on the water.  The water drained with no sign of clogging whatsoever.

 

 

"Thank you Bokuto-san."

 

 

"No problem Akaashi!" Bokuto smiled, then looked at the time.  "Shit! I gotta go! I'm going to be late for my next appointment!" Bokuto yelled and made his way to the door with Akaashi following behind.  Before he opened the door, Bokuto turned around and gave Akaashi a piece of paper.  He quickly kissed Akaashi's cheek. "Bye Akaashi! I'll see another time, 'kay?" And just like that, Bokuto got in his truck and drove off almost hitting Akaashi's mailbox.  Akaashi closed the door and looked at the paper Bokuto gave him.  On the paper was a phone number, Bokuto's name, and a poorly drawn owl.  He walked towards his desk, and put the piece of paper on the side.  He'll message Bokuto later because he still had some transactions to journalize.  With that thought in mind, Akaashi did his work with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the ending sucks.... I suck at endings. I really don't know how to end my fics. hahahaha! *cries in the corner*
> 
> I have no problems with plumbers. I've actually never met one personally. xD I just don't like it when people think that middle class people can't be in love with rich people due to the thought that they're after money. So yeah... it doesn't matter if you have lots of money or not. Love is love as long as it's reciprocated. Hope I didn't offend anyone. 
> 
> Anywaaaay!! Hope you guys liked it!! Happy BokuAka week!!! <3


End file.
